New Viewer Idea
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following New Viewer Idea 38 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 3 years ago Hey! So I spent about 5 hours yesterday telling my friend all about TRPS (She's now hooked for life.), and she said that it can be hard to catch up in the story line since there is so much going on. So I thought about it last night and I think I've come up with a solution to our problem but I want it to be a surprise! ;D So to make the surprise I need all of you're help! The way I see it there are 4 key elements in TRPS: The narrators, the characters, the side stories (they develop relationships between characters), and the main arc. So here's what I would like all of you to do: 1) Give a description of you as a narrator. Is there any running jokes? Are you part of a sub group? Etc. 2) Please give a character Bio. You can make this as long or as short as you want. If you're going to pull information from discussions then please indicate what discussion. 3)Please give a recap of any side stories you're character was in. You can make this as long or short as you want. Also please include what discussion it happened on. 4) Finally, and this will be the most difficult part. Please help give a description of any events you're character was in that affected the main story line. This may seem a bit weird and confusing so here's a short example. The real versions of this will be much longer. Narrator Hyde without a Jekyll (HJ): Hyde without a Jekyll, or HJ for short, is the narrator of the character Allison. She is part of the Unicorn squad with Narrators Catt Hatter and Starry Eyed. She also helps write the Monday morning pre story and has a pet dragon that she got from Scene on the Solstice. HJ also has a bad history with tranquilizer darts and often gets shot with them. Allison's Hyde: Hyde without a Jekyll (HJ) plays a girl with mismatched eyes who is constantly looking for her other half named Allison. While the girl does not a name she is often called Allison or Spy. Allison is normally a very calm and shy figure however if she's attacked, if something of Allison's is damaged, or if one of the lodgers is in danger her Hyde will take more control and she will become violent. Allison came to the Society to find information and figure out where her Jekyll went but also occasionally continues her research in fear. Elaina and sugar side story (Pg. 54): One society afternoon Allison went to Mz. Hyde's office to discuss paper work. When she entered she found Elaina Hyde (she had just eaten a ton of sugar) talking to Mz. Hyde. Allison stepped out hopping to come back later however Elaina stepped out with her and began to engage in conversation with Allison. Elaina offered to help Allison if they would return to her room, and Allison agreed. Now back at Elaina's room, Elaina let Allison inside and then slipped in after locking the door and trapping them both in the bedroom. A very confused Allison begins to question Elaina about why they are in her room even though Elaina doesn't have any idea if there's paperwork that Allison needs to do. A sugar crazed Elaina pulls out her sword cane and begins to attack Allison. Allison manages to doge Elaina's attacks and tries to reason with her friend. Elaina grows angry that she's unable to hit Allison and continues to attack. One of her swipes manages to cut the strap of Allison's satchel. This triggers Allison's hyde to come out more and she puts the satchel on the floor, pulls out a pair of rubber gloves from the satchel, puts them on, and then pulls out an acid soaked cloth. Allison then turns to Elaina and calls her stupid. Elaina in a fit of rage swings at Allison. Elaina is going into a sugar crash and her swing is slow enough for Allison to step back and allow the metal sword to cut the acid soaked cloth. Elaina continues to swing at Allison until her energy fails and she collapses to the ground passing out. As her sword collides with the ground it breaks as the acid continues to eat at it. Allison then steps over Elaina's body and walks back to her room to fix her satchel. After a few hours Elaina wakes up and finds her sword broken. Elaina then rushes to Allison's room to apologies and get her sword fixed. Allison is still hurt by what Elaina did and tells Elaina to go away. Elaina says she's sorry and that she needs Allison's help to fix her sword. Allison then opens the door and the two girls make up. They then travel down to the society's furnace room where they repair Elaina's sword and their friendship. Main story arc (The Adventures of Hela Hyde): Allison is walking though the society halls one day when she sees a new comer, Hela Hyde. Allison ducks inside a door way and watches Hela. Hela realizes she's being watched and begins looking for Allison. Upon finding Allison hiding in a door way the two begin to talk. Allison tells Hela she's looking for someone to which Hela invites her back to Helen's room where she has a device that can help search. Allison then follows Hela back to her room. Hela then follows Allison inside the room where she locks the door trapping them both. Hela then tells Allison to look for the device on the book shelf. While Allison's distracted Hela pulls out a gun and places it against Allison's head and tells her to turn around. Allison now clutching the book containing the vials of HJ7, doesn't turn around but says "I thought you were helping me look for her?" Hela replies that her intention was never to help. Jasper Jekyll then bursts into the room. Upon seeing the scene she quickly bangs Hela's head into the wall, knocking her unconscious, picks up Allison (who is still holding the book containing HJ7), and rescues Allison from Hela. Jasper doesn't put Allison down until they reach the cafeteria. Jasper then feeds the girl and apologies for what Hela did. The girl then shrugs it off saying that Hela had her reasons. Jasper then tells the girl that she should get some sleep. Allison then responds that she will shortly once she finishes her work. Jasper tells her to be careful and Allison responds that she will before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria and back to her room. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Oooookay. Geez. I'm so new, yet I have so much to say. Well, um... Me as a narrator... I still go by Elaina... And I'm Helen and Spec's best friend. Um... I call Helen "Jekyll puppy" on occasion because she's a were-cat sometimes... Yeah. And I have another channel that I made (sort of) Elaina Hyde is my normal character. She looks like Hyde, short, blonde hair and green eyes. She has NO abusive relationship with Hela lies and she likes sugar, as you can see from the story... Um... She has her cane which conceals a sword, and she LOVES that thing. She SPEAKS to it. XD Elise Hyde is Elaina's other half who is currently out. She wants to be like Hela, she's extremely nearsighted, and she has brown hair and blue eyes. That's all I know about her, she's kind of a WIP. Um... Not in very many side stories that I can think of... Not important ones. The main story arch...? I'm still not quite familiar with what exactly that means, but she's Helen's best friend... A few days after Hela came out, Elaina went to speak with her. She asked why she had hurt her friends, and Hela told her she didn't care about them, or her. This was perfect for Elaina's plan, and she started crying. She hugged Hela and sneakily injected her with HJ7, which she had concealed in her pockets. Hela threatened her, saying she would get her when she came back. Elaina told her she wouldn't see her. Then, a while after Helen had been out, she locked herself in a room while they had a meeting about Hela, so when she changed Hela wouldn't interrupt. Helen tried to get her to leave, saying Hela would hurt her when she came back, but Elaina told her she wouldn't be able to, because Elaina would be gone, then drank a vial of HJ7. Helen freaked out and Elaina changed. Then Elise stumbled down the halls of the society, confused of who she was (even though Helen told her she was Elaina's Hyde Hydeseption...) and blind as a bat. Then Allison took her to Hen and he gave her glasses, but told her she needed to see someone who specializes in glasses and whatever. And so far, Elise hasn't thought of a name, and isn't exactly... Elise. All she knows of herself right now is "Elaina's Hyde", she hasn't thought of a name. If I missed anything... I missed something, please mention it for me and I'll fix it. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago This is perfect!! Thank you!! •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh, good. 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (I have been here for a while and have basically nothing to say, so it's good you're making up for it.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (Oh, okay.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (What?!? You have the Hela and Sassy Hastie arc!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yeah, but that's said in one sentence. It's basically the only significant thing I've done.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (It still was great!) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (That was a sight to see. You have to teach everyone else how to do that, it would help their Paper Covers Rock plan.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Perhaps when I'm no longer missing when I'm home.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (Sounds good! Hmm, it seems no one has started any search parties yet so is your disappearance not cannon?) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'm just assuming he got tired of our shenanigans and went off to rub elbows with some of the upper classes. Also go to plays and operas and such...maybe he's even planning a nice dinner date with henry <3 ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (I told HJ any of you could do something with it if you felt inclined to do so, but I haven't planned anything around it.) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited Me as a narrator you can call me Dreamerkat or Miss Kat if you please. I have no people on here that i am friends with irl. Welp Dreamer has done nothing for the main story nether has Nex. I guess you can call them alternate timelines? All my character has effected is side stories unless i'm wrong then oh well. I don't know but here is a link to my character and her bio before coming here: http://miss-dreamerkat.devi... The only difference is that Dreamer and Nex are separated after going to a dimension and Dreamer can now bend space to warp and defy gravity by walking on buildings and upside down in the air and summon a double bladed sword. This was brought up in the return of Nex Hyde. I can't remember all the side stuff my character has been in.Sorry for not being much help. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Well you're the price that was paid story line was a main story. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago But that didn't really go anywhere 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago It was still pretty big for the week and devolved you're character a ton. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah I guess but oh well that was in the past. I kind of live by hakuna matata 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago My character Solja and her Jekyll Asphere aren't part of the society yet. But they will someday. :D 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago I do hope they join us some day! 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago They will, I'm just a little insecure about my english. I'm not a native speaker so there will be a LOT errors... :( 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago Well from what I've seen you speak better English than me and I am a native speaker! :D 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Thanks. :) Maybe I should just punch my anxiety in the face and do this. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago Yes you should! :D 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Hey Vintages here! I'm the person who drew "Christine Jekyll and the Two Way Mirror". My cohorts speak for themselves, so you'll see them pop up every now and then on their own accounts rather than on here. They will pop up on Elaina's Random Roleplayers forum though, so keep an eye out for their biographies if you're interested. Most of them WILL be narrator-less because they are their own people, but you'll see me butt in on the fan characters when people need to talk to me. Their personalities are pretty evident in their interactions so if you want to get to know them, just drop a line somewhere around here and they'll get back to you. It is kind of hard to describe yourself though so I'll give you a few pointers here. I mentioned this in "Much Ado about Helen" ( you can find the monologue here https://disqus.com/home/cha... ) , but there is a giant Cheeto woman by the name of Jasper and she punches stuff when she gets scared. This comes from EEEEEEEONS of fighting on the front lines of literally every war. No she will not punch you unless you're holding a gun. Then yes, she will punch you. A lot. And yes, it will hurt. Our house doctor is Henry Royston Jekyll (II ). If you are not feeling well, he will find you and he will heal you. We have a resident Vocal Coach. She got her degree from the University of Phantom at the Opera Populaire campus with a minor in sassy BAMF. That's pretty much it. If you want to sift through their discussions, you can, but they're really just filler so it's not like you'll DIE if you don't sift through all 257865324679965 bazillion comments. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Ah Thank you! This has been extremely helpful!! 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited I think what would be really good, before all this, is just a note, in very rough terms, of what the situation is in which all this is taking place. I often find that if I just walk into an RP with NO idea what's going on, I often end up walking into a brick wall, like for instance turning up somewhere as someone that it would make no sense for anyone to let in, or tell them anything if they did. For instance, are we all playing Lodgers (or fellow-travellers like Lanyon), does it take place entirely within the Society? There's Lanyon, and a female Dr Jekyll. Apart from that, are the original Lodgers here, or is it all OCs? In fact, Elaina's existence suggests this is taking place some years after the actual TGS (insofar as it's possible to define things like time at all in something as joyfully anarchic as this). Is that so? I see there are now several other shapeshifters besides Dr Helen (I make it 4 other "Hydes" of some kind - Nex, Miz, Not-Allison, and now Elise), and everyone in the Society now seems to know that it's going on. What about people outside, is it still the Society's little secret? 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago A couple of things I forgot: 1) Almost every character seems to be female, is there any particular reason and is that OK? I feel a bit awkward about making my character female too! (If I do - I've got several different small tail-ends of ideas floating around my head and haven't managed to make any of them turn into a full-sized character yet!) 2) SoljaGold wanted to read some threads first to get an idea of how things work, and Mz suggested "read Catt's tea party, page 54, Head count, Scene on the Solstice 1 and 2, and the Dreamer Jekyll series for those can give the best impressions on how the RP works as well as background on the characters." I can't find any of them, I'm afraid (I'm a bit new to using Disqus via its own site, rather than just as a comments section on other pages). Can anyone point me to them, please,? 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago I think most characters are female because most people here are girls. I'm sure it'll be fine if you make a girl. As far as I know, nobody is particularly bothered by having so many girls. I think if you want to read those discussions you just have to scroll down on the main page of TRPS until you find it. Maybe someone (not me, I don't know most of those stories since I wasn't here and SOMEONE *cough Helen cough* didn't tell me basically anything before coming here) could explain it to you. Maybe Helen (aka Hela if you didn't know) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago • edited 1) I think it might be due to most of the people being female as far as I know. Though I've got some dudes in my character roster, if that helps. of them have yet to make an appearance. 2) Try clicking the "Introduction" tag, most of those discussions have been buried under more recent ones. Otherwise, your best option is to go to the group's main page and scroll aaaaaaall the way back to the beginning. We should really have an index. :\ 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago It looks like the other members already cleared up you're questions but if you want I would be happy to link to the other RPs that you mentioned. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago (I wouldn't worry too much about making sense in this group. We've got humans, living dolls, shapeshifters, at one point we had a couple vampires, and now we've got a Gem like from Steven Universe! Considder this a parallel universe where we are all hypothetical lodgers. So far our adventures have taken us (as far as I'm aware), to the Thames, a nearby park, inside a soul's pocket dimension, and a couple alternate worlds. There used to be a couple people playing some canon lodgers, but I haven't seen them around since the headcount several months ago. Mostly it's OCs. Elaina and Dr. Helen Jekyll/Hela Hyde are from around 2012 and wound up falling through a one way time portal to this era. I think it's still for the Society's eyes only, yeah. :\ ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago Ok so it's a bit weird I know but here's how I look at things. 1)If you walk into an RP then I suggest you read the discussion thread to find out what's happening. If things are still confusing or the page is huge ex: pg.54 then ask the RPers what's happening and we'll be happy to give you a summary. I'm also working on something that should help clear up main plot lines and references. 2) So for this RP I see it set in the Society (though occasionally it may move outside of the building.) We are all lodgers or fellow-travelers who are all working for the society in some way. This RP takes place in an alternate universe than that of the comic. In this universe Jekyll's and Hyde's secret is well known and accepted but only within the society and the rest of the world has no clue what's going on. Everyone here (except Lanyon, dapper Jasper, victor Frankenstein, and Rachel.) are separate characters that are not in the comic. We welcome people to play characters within the comic like Hastie Lanyon and Robert Lanyon (Dr. Jekyll's boyfriend) but for some reason many people either don't or if they do don't keep it up. (Except Hastie cause he's awesome!) (I should also note that Dr. Jekyll II (Mother Hen) is a clone of the original Henry.) 3) Elaina and Helen (Hela) are actually decedents of the original Henry and Edward however due to a time ripple (probably caused by Catt in the future) sent them on a one way trip to the Victorian ages when this RP is taking place. So while their story starts off in the future this RP takes place in Victorian London same as TGS. 4) We welcome shapeshifters as you said and since many of the RPers are inspired by TGS they often include the HJ7 potion in their backstory. However many other OCs do not include this. I hope this helps and if you have anymore questions feel free to ask! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago To answer your questions, some of us are technically lodgers while others are not. Everyones a big mixture of cannon and OCs based off of cannon things and just normal OCs. While most rps seem to happen around the Society, people have left and wandered about the rest of the world when necessary. Some people are original, some are OCs, it's your choice which you'd like to play as. As for Elainas existence, the back story for her is that Elaina and Helen were great friends in 2013 and fell through a time crease of Catt Hatters which caused them both to travel back in time to the era in which the society was in. The whole alter ego thing has become common knowledge to most of the residents of the Society but outside of the society, it's still unknown and as far as I know, most of the characters are doing their best to keep it that way. I hope I did a decent enough job of answering your questions and feel free to ask for clarification on certain points if it's needed. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Okay, HJ, I love your idea! It'd help people get involved without feeling too overwhelmed and hopefully make the transition into the Society smoother and less anxiety inducing. The only thing is... I have no idea how I'd ever be able to write step 3 and 4. 1 and 2 would be no problem and I probably already have 2 written somewhere anyways but... Dear Creator, have I been in a lot of side stories and main stories... I probably won't be able to remember it all without rereading every rp in TRS. O-o what do I do?! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Well if you look in the main page for this week you can see what I was trying to do with all the information I've been gathering. Also I think Catt can help with the stories! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited *goes and looks* *stares and rereads comment* *runs around house, squealing* *comes back, composes self, and types this* You, my friend, are a lifesaver! I can't believe we have a wiki page now!!! *squeezes* :D 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago XD I've been working non stop on it for the last couple of days and that's why I've been gone! I'm so happy you like it!!!! It's my first time using wikia to make a website so I had to teach myself how to use it which took some time but I think it could fix most of our problems! *squeezes back* 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy